Project: Pre-Andromeda: The Moment
by Walkeroflonelyroads
Summary: ME:A pre-release fic. Sara Ryder took a shot during the last mission and blames Jon for not tuning her shields, lashing out. Since then, there was a rift between the two close friends. After a while and some thought, Sara realizes her mistake.


Author's note: I've always had something against the romances in the trilogy; they felt _plastic_. I couldn't feel anything when Shepard successfully woos his/her love interest. And now, seeing how BioWare intends to make relationships mean something more in ME:A, I thought, "Hey, why not explore that?" This piece is the result of that; some browsing through the BioWare Social Network helped.

Backstory: Sara took a shot across the face during the last mission. She blames Jon for not tuning her shields properly, and lashes out. Ever since, there was a rift between the two close friends. But now, after some thought, Sara realizes her mistake.

Feedback is welcome, as always.

* * *

"Jon? Sara requested your presence in her cabin," said Liam. "Said it was about what happened. I think she should have cooled off enough by now, and she wants to talk about it."

Jon took a deep breath. Let it out.

"Okay. I'm on my way. And Liam?"

"Yeah, bruv?"

"Thanks," said Jon, patting Liam on the shoulder as he exited the crew quarters, the door sliding shut quietly behind him.

Liam smiled and shook his head.

* * *

The cabin was as he last remembered it, but the damage was obvious, if you looked carefully. Sara's bed on the left is unmade, a pillow on the floor, part of the headboard splintered. One of the potted plants sported a large crack in its pot. To his right, the coffee table was propped up by a stack of old-world books, a leg missing. A scorch mark or two was obvious on the ceiling.

He felt a little more intimidated. If this was Sara's cabin cleaned up after her biotic outrage, what was it like when she –

"Hello, Jon."

She was standing right in front of him, at the viewing platform, hands clasped behind her back. She was dressed casually, in a hooded wool jacket, hood down, and shorts. That brought Jon up short. She never wore those even while relaxing in her cabin, not as long as he remembered. She continued to look out at the stars as he stood there, uncertain what to do next.

"Well? Are you going to let me stand here and enjoy the view alone?"

Jon swallowed. He stepped carefully, hardly making a sound, until he stood immediately behind her. As always, the view was breathtaking – space in all directions, stars by the million dotting the abyss. His gaze shifted to Sara, who had crossed her arms and turned slightly, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

Her body language was not encouraging. Jon opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry, Jon."

"Uh." He wasn't expecting that.

Sara transformed. He realized that her body was tense, but now she'd relaxed, letting her arms drop to her side. Her shoulders drooped. She turned to face him fully, her beautiful sky-blue eyes brimming with tears. The cut she'd received had already begun to heal, but it was still obvious, a great big slash across her face from left temple, across the bridge of her nose, to her right cheek.

He had the wind knocked out of him when she tackled him, wrapping her arms around his torso, her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry for being mad at you. I'm sorry I said those horrible things about you. I'm sorry for treating you like shit when all you did was save my life. Again," Sara babbled, the words tumbling out of her like pebbles from a bag. "I'm sorry for everything. You've been always there for me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Jon hugged her back. How he missed her warmth! He nuzzled her hair, inhaling deeply as he patted her back, comforting her.

She sniffled for a while, then drew back, looking him in the eyes.

"Sara, I accept your apology. It… was a difficult time for you and me both. We made our mistakes. Let's not repeat them again, okay?" When he said it, he felt the tension drain away from him. He even didn't realize he was holding her hands until she rubbed his hands with her thumbs, a pleasant sensation.

She nodded. "Come sit with me."

She led him to the couch, his hand in hers. His heart pounded. She'd never done that before. Immediately he pushed the thought out of his head, choosing to enjoy the moment. She sat, patting cushion to her right, indicating that he should sit right next to her.

Jon's heart leapt right back up into his throat, but obliged her. He let himself sink into the softness of the couch, surprised when she scooted closer to him, leaning her head against his shoulder. He wondered if he should put his arm around her.

To hell with it. He put his arm around her, hand closing gently around the curve of her shoulder. She didn't shy away from the touch, instead pressing herself into him, her breath tickling his neck.

They didn't say anything. Didn't need to. It was a nice feeling, sitting like this, the girl he adored so close to him, herself seemingly comfortable with it too.

The minutes ticked by, the quiet punctuated only by their breathing.

"Jon?"

"Yes, Sara?"

"I need to tell you something. But I don't know how to say it. It's the reason why I got so mad at you; I didn't know how to tell you, and I was so frustrated by those aliens that I just snapped. I went flying off the rails."

Jon tickled her, causing her to giggle uncharacteristically and slap him playfully on the arm. "Stop it, you tease. I'm serious!"

He loved her smile, her laugh. _Damn._

"Sara, I've already forgiven you. And I think you've forgotten the fact that I never, ever get mad at my friends. So, before you blow something else up and I have to run back to the Milky Way to get away from you, let's hear it." He shifted his position so he could look her in the eyes. "What is it?"

His voice was soft, gentle, putting all the affection he has for her into those three words, letting her know that he trusted her completely. Sara smiled her lopsided smile.

"Jonathan Walker, I think I am in love with you."

Jon's heart banged against his ribcage. _Impossible._ He thought he was the one who had feelings for her, but she felt the same way too?

"Sara, I think I've got something to say to you as well."

Her face has reddened, and she lowered her head out of embarrassment. He put a hand under her chin, gently lifting her face up. "Sara Ryder," he whispered. "I am in love with you too."

He could see the joy in her eyes as he spoke the words. Her smile, already radiant, blinded him. "You're kidding?" she whispered back.

He shook his head. "I think I fell in love with you ever since the first time I saw you, on Mars. You're smart, beautiful, a great fighter and leader, sometimes scary too-" he chuckled, casting his eyes around the damaged cabin. "- and I can't imagine a life without you. You made me into who I am today, Sara. I love you."

She looked hard into his eyes.

They kissed.

"Wow," said Sara, surfacing for air.

"Wow," he agreed. He traced her cheekbones with his thumbs. Nothing else mattered now, the girl he loved was in his arms, and she loved him too. Perfect. He pulled her close for a hug, kissing the top of her head. She hugged him tightly.

* * *

"Pathfinder? Sara? We're approaching the Nexus," came Lieutenant Harper's voice over the comm. "ETA twenty minutes."

Sara rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes, yawned. She felt something warm shift under her, and the memory of last night came flooding back in. She turned slowly, hardly believing it, to find Jon snoring quietly, one arm draped around her midriff. They must have fallen asleep hugging. Sara couldn't have asked for a better way to fall asleep.

She jumped to her feet. "Acknowledged, Lieutenant. I'll be out in ten."

Sara poked Jon awake. He rubbed a hand across his face, then smiled as he too, recalled last night. "Morning, love," he said in that voice so sleepy-sexy that she's tempted to jump right back into his embrace. "Morning, Jon," she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "We're docking with the Nexus in twenty. Maybe once I finish up with my Pathfinder reports, we could… spend some time together?"

Jon stood, straightening his jumpsuit. Paused, turned to look at her. His smile was soft. "I'd love that, Sara. I'd love that very much."

He hugged her one last time before he left. Kissed her. She touched her fingers to her lips, staring at the doors, and smiled.


End file.
